


The Nightmare before Christmas

by ninefive17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefive17/pseuds/ninefive17
Summary: "Sleeping in the same room as Jun is proving to be extremely annoying to Wonwoo because at 2am, they'll be trying to sleep and Jun will randomly start singing This is Halloween like it isn't the the middle of fucking august"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 18





	The Nightmare before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this prompt is from one of those auto-generated prompt things you find online (so like this isn't my idea)

There he goes again singing to the whole discography of The Nightmare before Christmas, What. The. Hell. Jun.

When they had first moved in together Wonwoo had thought the others singing was cute that the older was just really excited about Halloween or Christmas? He wasn't to sure. But constantly being woken up at ungodly hours of the night was certainly not cute.

Wonwoo was tired of it. Now rather than asking Jun to stop like a normal person would Wonwoo decided it'd be a good idea to take "revenge" on Jun. His plan was that once he heard jun sing he would play a playlist he made with Halloween music and Christmas music. To Wonwoo's surprise Jun didn't react and continued to sing This is Halloween.

Night after Night Wonwoo would turn on his playlist and Jun would sing a song from The Nightmare before Christmas sometimes he'll spice it up and sing something on Wonwoo's playlist. This feud (if you can even call it that) went on for weeks. Neither of them acknowledging the Christmas/Halloween songs each would play/sing.

One day their landlord decided to pay them a visit.

"The neighbors have been complaining about some Christmas music, Jeon care to explain why your playing Christmas music in the middle of September? You know what don't answer that just stop with the Christmas AND Halloween music okay?"

"No more Christmas and Halloween music"

"Good." And so there was no more loud festive music playing at 2am but there was still Jun singing to 'what's this

Wonwoo gets up out of bed and approaches Juns. He stood by his bed until the older stopped singing. "Wonwoo?"

"Please stop singing. Please! Its 2 am Jun! I want my sleep!" Jun just looked at wonwoo teary eyed and said quietly "okay I'll stop"

Wonwoo went back to his bed but he was feeling bad maybe he should've talked to him about it in the morning instead of lashing out on him like he did

After that night Jun had been ignoring Wonwoo. He wasn't to sure why he was doing it, hes not mad at Wonwoo hes not really upset at him, Wonwoo had a valid reason to lash out on him like he did. So why was Jun ignoring him. 

"I don't see why your ignoring him to be honest I'm surprised he didn't lash out on you earlier" Jun just sighed, Jihoon has a point "I want to talk to him maybe explain why I was being annoying but also I don't want to talk to him"

"Oh you know what maybe it was the way he told you to shut up. Like it was a bit odd that he told you this at like 2am and not in the morning"

"I don't know ji it could be..."

"Anyway sort it out with him because I don't want to hear you whining anymore"

So Jun thought of the only thing he could do in this situation and that is to apologize for being annoying

Jun made his way back to their one bedroom apartment and waited for Wonwoo to come back home. As more time passed the more anxious he got, in order to calm his nerves he decided to clean.

Just as he was finished cleaning Wonwoo had arrived home. "I don't think i have ever seen this apartment look this clean." he said as he noticed his roommate was doing cleaning, but before he could ask why spring cleaning came early Jun bowed in front of him

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being annoying and singing in the middle of night, i'm sorry it went one for weeks, I'm sorry you lost sleep because of me" Wonwoo was in shock he wasn't to sure why the older was just now apologizing but nonetheless he appreciated it

"Its okay I'm just glad the singing has stopped. I am also sorry I should've kindly asked you to stop rather than sounding really mean about it"

"Hug?" Wonwoo just shook his head and waited to be engulfed in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that was written on my twitter these are very short but nonetheless i hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
